


Filling in the Blanks - Interns and Livers

by Thefishoutofwater



Series: Filling in the Gaps [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishoutofwater/pseuds/Thefishoutofwater
Summary: Difficult phone calls lead to interesting days for Alex, Meredith and Jo.





	Filling in the Blanks - Interns and Livers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny bit of a filler before my finale. Hope you enjoy and it moves the story forward a little.

Jo Wilson hung up the phone with a surprised look on her face,  

“Anyone seen Dr Grey? I just took a seriously weird call.”

“She said she was going to get some air. I’d try those benches round past the ambulance bay.” One of the nurses recommended.

Jo set off to find the attending; from what her caller had maybe an hour to prepare She turned the corner and stopped in the doorway. Dr Grey was exactly where Patricia had said she might be but she wasn’t alone. She was half laying, feet braced on the bench her head resting on, or at least exceedingly close to Alex’ leg.  He was leaning forwards slightly. One of his arms lay loosely across his body, fingers tickling at strands of Meredith’s hair whilst the other gripped his forehead. Jo stood fascinated. It was a strangely intimate scene and one she realised that did not inspire the pang of jealousy it once would have.

“Would you stop moving.” Meredith told, rather than asked him, “You’ve sat down on my hair and you’re pulling it.”

He muttered an apology and half rose brushing her hair from under his leg as he sat down.

“There.” He sounded frustrated, “Now will you help me? What the hell do I do?”

Jo stepped behind a pillar to hide herself and listened. He had been fine last night and as they rushed through their morning routines and she wondered what had sent him looking for Meredith, head in hands before lunchtime.

“Start again. I really didn’t follow your first incoherent rant.”

“Peterson. Morgan Peterson She’s interested in doing her fellowship here next year. In paediatric surgery.”

“Your pregnant intern? The girl you nearly failed your boards over?”

“That had nothing to do with her and everything to do with her dying son.” Alex was quick to fire back, “but yes her. “Apparently she followed her douche of a boyfriend back home and has been doing her residency there. But he’s moving to Seattle Pres. and she’s looking to do her Fellowship here.”

“In pedes?”

“Yup in pedes.” Alex clarified, “I’ve had the head of paediatrics from Cleveland on the phone telling me I’d be an idiot to pass her up. Apparently, she has a knack not only with the kids but with the parents.”

“That would make sense.”

“But you know,” Alex was tentative, and Jo wondered who this woman was, that she had never heard of was, “she …”

“She was hot for you.” Meredith was matter of fact as Jo listened frowining,

“No.” Alex was vehement, “She imprinted that’s all. She had no one and I was around. Anyway she’s married now,”

“What to the ass who abandoned her while their kid was dying?”

“The same.”

“Idiot. Still I don’t think she imprinted. She wanted you. I remember now. Arizona said she kept pulling you into photographs and decisions making meetings and there was all the feeding going on. Cristina was sure you were doing the dirty with her in the on call room.”

“I was not. She was on her own and needed someone to be around that’s all,” he defended himself, “I’m in _your_ family photos and you don’t want me.”

“Now who’s being an ass?” To her own surprise Jo found herself smiling as she listened to the two bicker. Meredith ignored him,

“Look, what’s your problem here? Is it Jo? If so don’t worry, you guys are solid. Is it embarrassment that you ran that girl round the hospital till she had a heart attack? She’s clearly past it if she wants to come work for you.  So, you already know what you need to do. You’re just feeling weird about it. Interview her, see how she goes. You’ve got a couple of other interesting candidates, right? See them all; pick the best one and be glad you have budget for a new fellow this year.”

“Yeah but…”

“Quit whining. If you really feel weird talk to Arizona first so she doesn’t say something inappropriate at the Heads meeting when we review applicants next week. Now will you please leave me alone to enjoy this rare moment of peace and sunshine?”

Jo withdrew back into the hospital hallway feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping. She counted to 100 quickly and headed back outside,

“Dr Grey?”

Meredith sat up and eyed Jo,

“Wilson.”

“I just took a weird phone call Dr Grey.”

“Not you too?”

Jo attempted an innocent and uncomprehending look that had Meredith narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She sat up, crunching her shoulders as she did so,

“Go on then.”

“It was a doctor out at Everett. A Doctor Kulkarni. She is the onsite physician for one of the tech companies that have opened up there,” Meredith motioned for Jo to speed up, “she says they have a senior VP who needs a liver transplant and that have found a match.” Meredith’s brow crumpled in confusion, “apparently they will have the company helicopter in the air by 12 heading in our direction.”

“The company doctor says _they’ve_ found a match?” Meredith flipped into teaching mode, “And tell me what was it that made you think this was ‘weird’?”

“I’d expect a referral from another surgeon as a minimum. I’d also have expected to be able to find the patient on the transfer list,” Meredith’s eyebrows shot to her hairline at this piece of information “I’d also want a clearer answer about how the donor came to be tested in the first place.”

“All great points. What would you do on arrival?”

“I’d want to review files and I think given the circumstances take my own histories from both parties. I’d want to redo the match test and I would want to be 100% confident that there was no pressure being placed on the donor. After that assuming it’s all about board I’d need to speak to UNOS before we even thought about cutting?”

Meredith nodded,

“All good. I’d like you with me on this one. Can you go get set up and if you haven’t already, warn trauma we have a helicopter en route that is not for them. I share your initial concerns on this so I’m going to go brief the Chief. I hope you’re wrong Jo but I fear you may not be.”

* * *

 

Alex stood in the kitchen wrapping leftovers.

“I heard about your case today Jo. Mer said it was a great catch.”

Jo shrugged,

“Anyone would have figured it out once they saw the ‘donor’,” her voice vibrated with anger, “he looked like he’d been pushed down a flight of stairs and then run over by a herd of elephants.”

“But they way Meredith told Webber the story tonight in the lounge you’d already figured it out, or at least had concerns before they arrived. She said it’s what made it all work out so smoothly.”

“I’m not sure about smooth. The guy needs a new liver and he still doesn’t have one.”

“Yes but now he’s on the list and been tested properly.”

“Hmmm. But that poor janitor is going to be out of a job for sure.”

Alex pulled her into a hug, “You’re a doctor Jo. You can’t worry about that. We do no harm. Forcing or allowing someone to be forced to have difficult surgery because he has a megalomaniac for a boss does not meet that criteria.”

“That’s what Dr Grey said.”

“Well she would.” Jo looked questioningly at Alex, “Did she not tell you? She gave her dad a liver transplant years ago. He couldn’t get on the list because he hadn’t been sober long enough. She was out for weeks.”

“Her dad’s an alcoholic?”

Alex looked a little abashed at having shared the secret, “They aren’t close, but yes he is. He’s sober now, or at least he was last time I spoke to him but it was touch and go there for a while. It got pretty ugly when his wife died.”

“Meredith’s mom?”

“No Lexie’s.” he reluctantly explained, “Thatcher – that’s her dad, he left when Mer was little. He re-married and she didn’t see him til he turned up when we were newish here. His second wife died at the hospital, awful circumstances. Anyway not the point. The point is you did well today and Meredith was singing your praises.”

Jo snorted,

“That seems unlikely.”

“Well have it your way but I’m telling you she’s been saying good things about you recently. She was even complementary about your grant pitch. If you still want to think about a specialty in general surgery, then I think that doors open to you.”

Jo was stunned into silence and he smiled,

“Now what do you say to an early night?” and he pulled her towards the bed.


End file.
